


Значит, война!

by Ipocrita



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Сила Икс, спасая мир, убила ребенка. Им надо было как-то снять это проклятие. А лучше убить его еще раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Значит, война!

Уэйд Уилсон, он же болтливый наемник, он же заноза в заднице, он же Дедпул, был большим мудаком. Так уж распорядилась природа и высшие силы. Большую часть времени его это даже устраивало. Если ты мудак, то никто не ждет, что ты будешь всегда поступать правильно и прочей херни, с которой у Уэйда были проблемы. Впрочем, в Силе Икс они все были мудаками, в той или иной степени, и это не мешало им быть героями.  
Уэйд героем не был. Героизм – это штука, которая идет из сердца, мозга и печени, течет у тебя вместо крови. Ты дышишь героизмом, срешь героизмом и им же кончаешь. Возможно, именно поэтому хорошим парням всегда достается девушка. Ну, или парень, такие уж времена пошли. Любовь в воздухе.  
– Любовь в воздухе, – пропел Уэйд себе под нос, забираясь на крышу. Он умел двигаться тихо, стрелять из укрытия, он мог бы стать отличной молчаливой смертью, если бы захотел. Он мог быть почти серьезен, но так слишком скучно.  
Когда убийцы становятся героями, это уже достаточно смешно без всяких дополнительных шуток.  
На базе Братства не было никаких камер или датчиков движения, подобную фигню он бы распознал сразу. Он же был профессионалом. Он был крадущимся тигром, затаившимся драконом.  
Его тошнило – верный признак того, что ему придется совершать героический поступок, который он в очередной раз засрет. Плохие парни могут спасать мир, но это не делает их героями.  
Уэйд был мудаком, который собирался спасти жизнь ценой одного из немногих своих принципов, не вытравленных профессией наемника. Он собирался пристрелить ребенка.  
Он любил детей, кстати. Они с мелкими придурками всегда отлично друг друга понимали.   
Но это стоило сделать еще тогда, вместо Фантомекса.  
Окей, если не горевать о прошлом, сейчас это было лучшим выходом.  
Уэйд прошелся по крыше. Прислушавшись, он различил голоса внизу и чуть справа и всхлипы.   
«Если мальчишка плачет, значит, он еще не старичок-Апокалипсис» – подсказал ему один из голосов в голове. Уэйд отмахнулся. Сейчас нет, но это ведь не прекратится. Можно считать, что он сделает парню одолжение, пристрелив. Мгновенная смерть, милосердная, можно сказать. Когти Росомахи куда больнее. Курт тоже убивал не слишком нежно.  
Звуки шли из вентиляционной шахты, в которую, при должном усердии, можно было протиснуться. Кажется, раньше здание было заводом и складом. Он аккуратно осмотрел комнату сквозь решетку на выходе из шахты. Мальчишка сидел внизу, испуганно сжавшись. Броня Апокалипсиса напротив него мерцала так маняще, что даже Уэйду хотелось примерить. И труп Фантомекса у входа, свежий, еще не завонявший, без следов разложения. Прошел только вечер, правильно. На бледной коже Жан-Филиппа застыло испуганное выражение, вряд ли его смерть была легкой.  
Ценой своей жизни он спас Псайлок. Смог бы Уэйд так же? Теперь, когда он обычный человек, печально уязвимый, досадно смертный. Рановато ему было умирать. Он должен был бы уйти в мир иной красиво, на фоне рек крови и взрывов, под руку с самой классной женщиной во вселенной (психолог считал, что сексуальное возбуждение по отношению к женщине с черепом вместо лица попахивает некрофилией, но Уэйд его пристрелил. Никто не смел оскорблять даму его сердца).  
Ребята, наверное, уже заметили, что его нет. Они наверняка продолжат придерживаться плана. Все пройдет как по маслу. Он убьет мальчишку, а потом ублюдка-Дакена и не меньшего ублюдка-Саблезубого. У него к ним много счетов накопилось, особенно к последнему.   
Он спрыгнул вниз и наставил на Эвана пушку. Тот смотрел на него своими испуганными глазенками. Совсем как в тот раз, когда Сила Икс покончила с ним впервые. Его синие губы дрожали, и если бы он начал кричать, его череп, наверное, развалился бы на две половинки, как надколотый кокос.  
– Привет, Эван, – Уэйд помахал ему свободный рукой. – Прости, но пора заканчивать с этим. Ничего личного. 

* * *

Погодка в Сан-Франциско была так себе, шел мелкий, противный дождь. Недостаточно сильный, чтобы доставать зонт, но достаточный, чтобы через час прогулки под ним вся одежда стала мокрой и липла к телу. Район за прошедшие годы почти не изменился, соседские дома радовали блестящими лужайками, а в конце улицы кто-то даже поставил у крыльца садовых гномов. Не самое лучшее место для жизни, и не самое худшее. На фоне Адской кухни Нью-Йорка, где Уэйд снимал квартиру последний раз, очень даже ничего.  
– А вот и мой дом, моя крепость, добро пожаловать, и можешь не разуваться, – Уэйд гордо махнул рукой в сторону двухэтажного дома, относительно нового. Он заказал проект, когда еще были деньги, в каком-то странном приступе ностальгии. Все по старым чертежам за исключением «Коробки», маленькой чердачной комнаты пыток с битым стеклом и крючьями на стенах. Это был пройденный этап. Тогда он еще чувствовал некоторую вину перед Ал и Уизелом. Он думал, что когда-нибудь, когда проблем станет поменьше, он пригласит их сюда, они выпьют пива и вспомнят старые деньки. Скорее всего, это закончилось бы очередной ссорой, но чем черт не шутит. Вроде, старушка с Уизелом по-прежнему общалась, и Уэйд даже представлять не хотел, в какие развалины они превратились. К тому же, оба все еще его ненавидели.  
Но домик пригодился. Убежище, о котором никто не знал, старое, как динозавры, выстроенное прямо над воронкой от взрыва.   
Эван неуверенно осматривал заросший двор, пока Уэйд искал ключи под одной из досок крыльца. Те, к счастью, нашлись. Радовало, что в доме не поселились бездомные, его не обнесли воры и не раскрасили граффити местные буйные подростки. Внутри, правда, особо обносить было нечего. Из мебели Уэйд заказал только дешевый диван и душ, кухня стояла пустая, краска со стен начала слезать от влаги.  
– Не обращай внимания на непрезентабельный вид, – Уэйд затащил Эвана в дом и подтолкнул к дивану. Наверное, надо было дать ребенку какую-нибудь игрушку, но тут не было ни компа, ни приставки, ни даже телека.   
– Держи, займи себя, пока папочка разберется с делами.  
Он кинул Эвану пистолет, тот машинально поймал, а потом уставился на него как-то нервно. Чему их там Росомаха вообще учит в своей школе? Растит из них благородных девиц? Странно бояться пушки, когда каждый день имеешь дело с мутантами, а сам – клон величайшего суперзлодея Земли.  
– Он же разряжен, да? – спросил Эван, направив пистолет на стену и сделав вид, что прицеливается. – Ты же не настолько свихнулся, чтобы давать мне заряженный?  
Он нажал курок, и раздался оглушительный выстрел. Пуля засела в стене, вверх поднялся дымок из бетонной пыли.  
– Ты даже не снял его с предохранителя, – шокировано констатировал Эван и кинул пушку на пол. Та выстрелила снова, по странному стечению обстоятельств пуля попала почти туда же, куда и предыдущая.  
– Хватит дырявить мои стены, Шерлок! – крикнул Уэйд от входа. – Это моя прерогатива! Что тебе поесть взять? Боюсь спрашивать, чем ты там привык питаться в своем институте благородных девиц.  
– Возьми мне мюсли! – крикнул Эван. Раньше он бы постеснялся – маленький скромный мальчик, воспитанный фермерами из Огайо, но общение с Братством злых мутантов и Дедпулом кого угодно отучит от подобных вещей.  
Дождь все еще моросил, вода капала с мокрых волос и затекала за шиворот. Уэйд был без костюма, в обычной одежде обычного человека. Теперь это стало идеальной маскировкой, потому что не так уж много людей видели его лицо. Хотя, пожалуй, достаточно, чтобы оно перестало быть тайной.   
Улицы были пустыми, где-то в городе бушевал пожар, дым уходил к небу. В автобусе, на котором они с Эваном добрались до города, только и болтали что о битве между Мстителями и мутантами. Уэйду на мгновение стало интересно, из-за чего вся заварушка и на чьей стороне теперь Бетси и Логан, но у него на руках был собственный конец света, о нем приходилось думать в первую очередь. Голодный конец света – это потенциально опасно, по шкале от одного до десяти, где-то на сотне. Честно, Уэйд мог бы уничтожить мир от голода. По его мнению, это было вполне достойной причиной. Когда долгое время еда является одним из самых доступных тебе удовольствий, невольно начинаешь ее ценить. Еду можно легко купить, не надо пытаться доставить ей удовольствие, флиртовать с ней, и уж тем более кусок пиццы или, скажем, чимичанга, не убегут с тарелки, увидев твое лицо.   
Уэйд потер подбородок. Щетина колола руку, кожа была мокрой, но ему нравились ощущения. Никаких шрамов, нарывов и гноя. Небольшой синяк на скуле, но это мужчину даже красит.   
Супермаркет продолжал работу, несмотря на битву между величайшими супергероями земли. Общество старательно потребляло все, что ему предлагали, даже больше, чем обычно. Очереди на кассе свивались хвостами, как змеи, стоял обычный для таких мест гул техники и голосов. Уэйд взял тележку и прокатился на ней по проходу, распихивая других покупателей. Те ругались, но даже огромный мужик с пивным животом и майке с Лед Зеппелин не полез выяснять отношения. Наверное, у Уэйда по лицу читалось, какой он псих. И что он может переломать кому-нибудь все те двести шесть костей, о которых кричат интернет-демотиваторы.   
Первым делом Уэйд купил бейсболку, потому что выставлять лицо напоказ ему все еще было трудновато. Привычки изживаются очень медленно, а Дедпул был его привычкой, уже чем-то большим, чем костюм.   
– На Утопии продолжается сражение между Мстителями и Людьми Икс. Две знаменитые команды сошлись…  
Уэйд мельком глянул на огромный информационный экран, где мэр призывал всех остаться дома, а еще лучше – пройти в бомбоубежища. Мало кто слушал, здесь к разборкам супер-героев привыкла так же, как в Нью-Йорке и Оклахоме. Люди такие твари, ко всему привыкают.   
Камера выхватила сражавшихся Капитана Америку и Циклопа, и Уэйд поймал себя на мысли, что не знает, за кого болеть. Он чувствовал себя одним из мутантов, он, в конце концов, совсем недавно был в команде, которая убивает ради счастливого существования хомо супериор, но Циклопа он большую часть времени считал мудаком, а Капитан Америка был его детским идеалом. Потом, конечно, с идеалами произошла какая-то хрень, и они немного сместились. Но это не мешало ему оценить, как хорошо задница Кэпа смотрится на весь экран. Человек с такой задницей по определению был прав во всем.  
Камера мельком выхватила Логана, ударившего Псайлок, и Уэйд нахмурился, а потом потерял к экрану интерес. Он купил всякой фигни вроде вафель, чипсов и печенек с маленькими разноцветными драже и шоколадом, в общем, то, что не надо было бы готовить. На острове продолжался бой, некоторые покупатели, позабыв про тележки, стояли и смотрели на экран. Это было похоже на мессу, или на объявление о Перл-Харборе, или о начале ядерной войны с Россией.   
Он взял в отделе одежды несколько детские вещи, на которых красовался стикер с пятидесятипроцентной скидкой, и пару маек для себя. У него остался последний костюм, черно-белая форма Силы Икс, команды, которая больше не существовала. Все привычные черно-красные трико остались на других базах, здесь он шмоток припрятать не догадался, только оружие. Оружие он прятал везде, где мог бы появиться. А тут у него был приличный склад. Кое-что еще Уизел собирал. Нычка на самый крайний случай, который, кажется, наступил.  
Из супермаркета он выходил, потратив всю наличку, под объявление об окончании битвы. Президент и Мстители обещали принять срочные меры.   
Иксмены сбежали.  
Хоуп сбежала.  
Уэйд вернулся домой и кинул Эвану пачку соленых орехов.  
– Еда настоящих мужчин, не то что твои мюсли.   
Сам он открыл пачку чипсов, и они захрустели вместе.   
– Почему я не могу вернуться в школу? – спросил Эван. – Мне там нравилось. Мисс Прайд очень мила и не кормила меня солеными орехами. Она говорила, что это вредно для желудка.  
– Как-то раз я дал мисс Прайд по морде, теперь, спустя годы, понимаю, за что, – проворчал Уэйд, высыпая в рот сразу полпачки. – Сейчас не лучшее время возвращать тебя в школу, ботаник. Считай, что у тебя каникулы с дядюшкой Уэйдом.  
– Мой предыдущий дядя плохо кончил.  
Уэйд хмыкнул, вспомнив труп Фантомекса. Бетси пыталась отыскать его на базе, когда Уэйд не смог выстрелить, а Эван почти сошел с ума. Почти. Он направил свою злость на тех, кто причинил ему боль, сломал ту жизнь, которую вокруг него старательно выстроили Фантомекс и учителя школы имени Джин Грей. Но такое случается и с лучшими из нас.  
Дакен поплатился последним. Уэйд вспоминал его обгоревший труп на руках у Росомахи с таким же удовольствием, как тот период, когда работал телохранителем у Деззлер. Пара дней с прекрасной девушкой и труп мудака, который его бесил, были для него примерно равноценны.  
На кости Саблезубого, воняющие жженой шерстью и мясом, он даже плюнул. Он чувствовал удовлетворение, словно после секса с красоткой. Он вспоминал Нессу, когда плевал на эти кости. Ее голубую кожу, ее волосы, такие пышные, что без смены внешности ей приходилось едва ли не час укладывать их после ванны. Уэйд любил зарываться в них носом, они всегда приятно пахли, ему нравилось. Он вспоминал их роман в Бостоне, мелкую квартирку и коробку от кофе, куда Ванесса прятала заработанные ими деньги. Они копили на дом, на учебу, хотели жить, как обычные люди – с садиком, садовыми гномами и походами в супермаркет. Если бы у них были дети, они были бы ровесниками Эвана.   
Когда Саблезуб убил Нессу, их отношения уже были разрушены подчистую, ни кирпичика не осталось, но это не мешало Уэйду любить и эти их старые мечты, и саму Ванессу. Он был сентиментален.   
Тот дом, что стоял на этом участке раньше, он покупал с мыслями о ней. Потому что они хотели жить в Фриско и любоваться на Золотые ворота вечером. Уэйду приятно было знать, что он может это делать за двоих.  
Ему было приятно плевать на труп Саблезуба и за себя, и за Нессу.   
Может быть, если где-то там души сидят и ждут неизвестно чего, он мог бы развести их со Смертью на маленькую групповушку. Они бы понравились друг другу, эти две девчонки.   
– Я хочу обратно в школу, – повторил Эван, – я не опасен! Я смог остановиться, я контролирую себя.  
– Прости, парнишка, но старик Логан считает иначе, а кто я такой, чтобы с ним спорить?  
Вообще, Уэйд спорил. Еще как! Как только Логан похоронил то, что осталось от его ебанутого сына, а Псайлок куда-то утащила труп Фантомекса (Уэйд искренне надеялся, что она не увлекается некрофилией), они сели всей командой и стали решать, что им делать. Они не могли убить ребенка, но понимали, как опасно оставлять его в живых. Все упиралось в Эвана снова и снова, словно тот первый выстрел ему в голову проклял всю команду. Старый Найткроулер наверняка сказал бы что-нибудь про плату за грех, а нынешний только выматерился. Он сделал то, зачем пришел, и его ждал родной мрачный мирок.  
Способности Апокалипсиса размазали Пузыря по комнате, а потом его жир весело горел и нестерпимо вонял, а Курт так хохотал, что даже Уэйд почувствовал себя неловко.  
Они сидели за тем самым круглым столом, который так нравился Уэйду. У него впервые было свое собственное место, он даже прилепил жевачку под столешницу, заявляя на него свои права. В этот раз не было сендвичей, которые так классно готовил Уоррен, и вафель, которые потом приносила Бетси. Под стеклами блестел шлем Магнето и костюмы первых Людей Икс, смешные, черно-желтые. Голова Стража все так же висела под потолком. Пещера из дома снова превращалась в музей.   
Где-то среди экспонатов валялись носки Уэйда, в комнате Фантомекса никто не успел убраться, и, наверное, никто и не собирался. Бетси бы вряд ли смогла. Логан не видел в этом смысла. Уэйд собирался зайти, потому что как-то раз Жан-Филипп сказал, что завещает ему свою коллекцию порно.   
Вот тогда, помолчав минуту, они и решили, что Эвана нельзя возвращать в школу и убивать тоже нельзя. Им надо было как-то снять это проклятие. Никто не хотел замыкать круг и начинать новый виток.   
Логана срочно вызывали Мстители, Псайлок – Люди икс. Курт возвращался домой. Ева ничего не хотела, ее серебристая кожа отражала свет ламп, и она была похожа на статую, которую зачем-то посадили на место Фантомекса. Деслок сказал только, что поможет, хотя ничего не знает о воспитании детей.  
Ха! Как-будто Уэйд знал!  
То ли все хотели поскорее расправиться с проблемой и тайно надеялись, что Уэйд пристрелит Эвана на следующий же день, то ли правда стали ему доверять, но, в конце концов, мальчишку доверили ему.   
И вот они сидят рядом на диване, в пустом доме, где даже кроватей нет. Вряд ли это было лучше того «воспитания», которое мог бы предложить Деслок.   
– Ладно, Логан пообещал надрать мне зад, если я буду плохим опекуном, а мой зад с недавних пор мне ой как дорог, – Уэйд достал из рюкзака телефон и набрал номер справочной.   
– Дайте-ка мне адрес ближайшего мебельного магазина. Ага, запомнил, спасибо, девушка. Ваш голос, кстати, подобен ангельскому пению. Что? С чего вы взяли, что я пристаю?  
Он посмотрел на отключившийся телефон и вздохнул.   
– Вот что сделал с девушками феминизм, парень. Прошла пора рыцарей и комплиментов. Будь уверен, если ты решишь спеть серенаду под окном прекрасной незнакомки, тебя посадят в тюрьму за попытку изнасилования.   
Эван впервые за эти дни улыбнулся. Дедпул посчитал это своим первым педагогическим успехом.  
– А теперь пойдем тратить деньги Ангелочка. Тем более что он все равно забыл обо всех чеках, которые выписал на мое имя. 

* * *

К концу недели Эван привык к новому дому, а Уэйд готов был на стену лезть от скуки. Даже злодейский тотализатор на то, кто выйдет победителем в развязавшейся между Мстителями и Иксменами войне, ему быстро надоел. Зато у них появилось еще больше денег.   
Утопия возвышалась над городом, и люди не знали, молиться им на пятерку Фениксов, или проклинать. По своим каналам Уэйд узнал, что кто-то выжег подчистую всех оставшихся фанатиков, которые охотились на мутантов. Эвана никто не искал. Даже оставаясь на стороне мутантов и их нового чудного мира, Псайлок хранила тайну команды.  
«Первое правило Силы Икс – никому не рассказывать о Силе Икс»  
Может быть, Зверь и Китти Прайд искали Эвана, но скорее всего у них было достаточно своих проблем.  
Эван не отлипал от экрана, ловя информацию так жадно, словно не мог без нее жить. Уэйд иногда пересказывал парню слухи, которые продолжали долетать до его ушей от проверенных годами информаторов.  
Половина баз Гидры уничтожена.  
На Мстителей объявлена охота.  
Нэмор разрушил Ваканду.  
Век айфонов не давал утаивать информацию, и к вечеру весь мир видел кадры из разрушенной страны. Раздувшиеся от долгого времени в воде трупы, некоторые обгорелые. Люди, кутающиеся в одеяла, потерянные дети, ищущие родителей. Так было в Японии после цунами, только в сотни раз хуже. Никто не присылал в Ваканду гуманитарную помощь, боялись, что тогда гнев Фениксов обрушится уже на них. Их стало на одного меньше, но никто не заметил разницы.  
Эван нахмурился, а потом ушел в свою комнату. Уэйд не прислушивался, конечно, но все равно слышал, как тот плачет.  
Уэйда это не волновало. Эй, вот уж от кого не надо было ждать сочувствия и понимания, так это от него. Он просто вытащил Эвана из комнаты через час и стал учить его разбирать и собирать автомат.  
– Это, мой маленький глупенький ученик, М-16, из самого Вьетнама. Прояви к старушке уважение. Вообще, это трофей, как-то раз Каратель попытался пристрелить меня, но она дала осечку. Случается с ними, новые модели надежней.  
Эван, сначала относившийся к оружию без особой любви, постепенно увлекся. У него хорошо получалось обращаться с деталями винтовки, да и с другой техникой он ладил. Уэйд отдал ему пару старых игрушек Уизела, и мальчишка целый день возился с ними в комнате.   
Потом приехал Деслок – в плаще с капюшоном, словно только что со съемок нуарного фильма. Решил проверить, как Уэйд справляется с ролью няньки. Наверное, его устроило, потому что вредная еда и некоторая беспорядок не вызвали у него недовольства. Он потрепал Эвана по голове и спросил, как тот живет. Эван пожал плечами и ответил, что по сравнению с детьми Ваканды, он живет прекрасно.  
Они говорили об этом целый час, нагоняя на Уэйда тоску. Деслок был в Африке, он помогал жителям Ваканды. «Даже маленькая помощь ценна в это время, – сказал он своим хриплым механическим голосом, было странно слышать такое от киборга, который напоминал техногенного зомби. – Даже маленькая порция любви им нужна».  
Уэйд сплюнул прямо на пол и сказал, что уйдет из дома до вечера. А Деслок, если ему так угодно, пусть дальше изображает миссионера.   
«Мы злимся, потому что нам скучно», – говорил один из голосов, и Уэйд с ним соглашался.  
«Нам надо проветриться, ребята. Снять горячую цыпочку, напиться, коль мы в кои-то веки можем себе такое позволить!» – подсказывал другой голос, не столь занудный.  
Почему-то вместо борделя или бара Уэйда понесло к Утопии. Смутные очертания города мозолили ему глаза. Он был там как-то раз, у самой границы, когда хотел увидеть Кейбла. В этот раз он шел по тому же поводу. Хотя, наверное, это должно было стать печальнейшим зрелищем: самый веселый и болтливый в мире человек может поговорить искренне только со своим коматозным другом. Обоссаться от смеха, убиться от слез.   
– Что ты тут забыл? – конечно же, спросили его на самом пороге. Уэйд не помнил эту девчонку, хотя у нее были классные крылышки и острые ушки, как у феи Динь-Динь. Уэйд обожал этот мультик, да и фильм.   
– О, Динь-Динь, пусти меня в Неверландию! – попросил он патетично, воздевая руки вверх. Катаны соприкоснулись рукоятями. – Потому что я бы хотел проведать нашего Капитана Крюка, играющего в Спящую красавицу.  
Динь-Динь смотрела на него странно, крылышки трепетали и сверкали на солнце. Потом она прикрыла глаза, лицо ее чуть исказилось, совсем незаметно, но Уэйд умел узнавать такие вещи, слишком уж много телепатов было в его жизни. Динь-Динь спрашивала разрешение у главного монстра, обитающего в башне.   
– Скотт Саммерс обещал, что я могу прийти сюда, когда захочу, – напомнил он, вспомнив тот давний случай, когда решил немного помочь Иксменам с положительным пиаром. – Я должен быть желанным гостем, эй! Или позови Псайлок, она и то приветливей.  
Бетси бы его пропустила. Под присмотром, конечно, потому что сейчас никто никому не доверял. Мир катился в сраное говно со скоростью экспресса.  
– Проходи, – фея посторонилась, лицо у нее было недовольным. – Я тебя проведу до медотсека.   
С узких переходов и лесенок было видно весь город и застывший в центре остров, парящий высоко над морем. Уэйд узнал пару мутантов. Ему показалось, что он видел в небе Ангела, но он мог и ошибиться. Мало ли развелось летунов.   
С куда большей радостью он бы посмотрел на Эмму Фрост. В новом костюме она была еще сексуальней, и он бы, наверное, мог пялиться на ее сиськи часами.   
– Эй, ребята! Поздравляю с мировым господством! – он похлопал двух парней в форме иксменов по спинам. – Я болел за вас! И даже ставил деньги. Спасибо за мой выигрыш, кстати!  
Те почему-то не радовались и выглядели так, словно не несли миру счастье и радость, а весь день убивали маленьких пушистых котят. Прям вот скручивали им головы, снимали шкурки, привязывали банки к хвосту. Если привязать к хвосту кошки банки, она будет бежать, испуганная грохотом за спиной, пока не сдохнет от усталости и стресса. Наверное, что-то такое же происходило с мутантами всю жизнь. Поэтому они не могли остановиться даже теперь, когда стало понятно, какую хрень они творят.  
Банки гремели за их спинами.  
– Здесь, – фея остановилась у одной из комнат. Двери раскрылись.   
– Знаешь, я не верю в фей, – сказал Уэйд, проходя мимо в комнату, и его разочаровало, что она на это всего лишь непонимающе пожала плечами.  
«Здесь даже феи поддельные. Дурацкий мутантский рай».  
Комната была такой белой, что глаза резало, прямо наждачкой терло. Кейбл лежал на кровати у окна, прозрачная трубка выходила у него из носа, маска закрывала рот. Он ничем не напоминал человека в коме, уж Уэйд на таких насмотрелся. Ему показалось, что он помнит эту комнату, бледную, сухую женщину с редкими волосами, проплешинами, похожую на мумию или жертву холокоста. Возможно, он снова вспомнил свою мать, хотя не мог быть уверен. Даже после излечения от регенерирующего фактора и рака, который крушил его мозг, как Халк врагов, он не был уверен в своих мыслях и воспоминаниях.  
Кейбл лежал тут, совсем как спящая красавица, у него разве что морщины стали четче. Уэйд сел на стул рядом и понял, что изменилось кое-что еще. Металлическая рука стала обычной, как и вся половина тела, зараженная техно-органическим вирусом. Никакого металла, который, признаться, Уэйду нравился. Он приподнял ему веко, и глаз под ним тоже оказался обычным, человеческим. Вроде как голубым, хотя при таком освещении и не скажешь точно.  
– Ну, ты даешь, приятель, – Уэйд похлопал его по бицепсу. – Теперь, уверен, я бы тебя в рукопашке побил. Помнишь, как ты заехал мне под дых этой вот металлической ручищей? Славные были времена. Теперь и потренироваться не с кем, разве что Таскмастера поймать. Не к Хайдену же идти, эта жирная туша все еще напоминает Джаббу Хатта, не смотря на новомодные диеты.   
Кейбл предсказуемо молчал. Он и в сознании не был большим болтуном, так что обычно Уэйд болтал фактически сам с собой. Их обоих это устраивало. Иногда Нейт начинал гнать какую-то супергеройскую хрень, напоминавшую проповедь или переписанные из журнала цитаты психолога. Тогда уже Уэйд молчал или смеялся. Хотя, это было трогательно.   
Как-то раз Нейт сказал, что они специально каждый раз ранят друг друга, чтобы оставаться одиночками. Проблема в том, сказал он потом, когда они пробирались через снега вместе с малюткой-Хоуп, а за ними бежал Хищник Икс, что себя мы этими попытками раним сильнее.  
«Ух, да ты так это сказал, словно мы влюбленная парочка!» – ответил на это Уэйд, и они даже посмеялись, хоть и как-то неловко. В них, и правда, было многовато от старой женатой пары. Например, они знали привычки друг друга, им не нужны были совместные тренировки, чтобы сражаться на одной волне, и, главное, они друг друга понимали по мере возможности. Нейт молчал, но, кажется, слышал все, что Уэйд говорил, а это уже было подвигом. Уэйд понимал, как Нейт чувствует себя в своей борьбе с вирусом, потому что сам боролся с раком. Они каким-то образом делали друг друга лучше.  
Первый раз Уэйд почувствовал такое к Терезе. Ему хотелось измениться ради нее, потому что она была первой, кто увидел в Дедпуле именно что Уэйда Уилсона. Несса была не в счет. Несса была осколком той чудесной беззаботной жизни, когда его главной проблемой были деньги и выживание.   
Так вот, с Кейблом это желание стать лучше было еще сильнее. Потому что он не просто видел в нем хорошего человека, но и пытался всеми силами вытолкать его на правильный путь. Кейбл заботился о нем, как никогда не заботился, скажем, отец. Он пытался объяснить ему, что правильно, а что нет. Он жертвовал чем-то ради него. Люди так редко делали это для Уэйда. Потому что он был придурком. И распугал тех, кто пытался ему помочь. Наверное, это было фобией. Как у анорексичек с едой. Когда ты и хочешь жрать, и не хочешь. Вот так у Уэйда Уилсона было с привязанностями. Он хотел иметь друзей, найти себе девушку, семью там завести, но заранее понимал, что ни к чему хорошему такие попытки не приведут.   
– Знаешь, что ты в коме, что нет, разницы почти не видно, – Уэйд потыкал его в руку, ему все не верилось, что весь металл исчез. Это было дико непривычно. Теперь он, наверное, не сможет дразнить Нейта Терминатором. Он провел рукой вдоль плеча, чуть сжав руку. Мышцы были расслаблены.   
– Ты бы просыпалась, Присцилла, потому что злой дракон в твоем замке, и скоро он сожрет твою принцессу. Давай, спасай ее, будь как Марио. Давай, Нейт, мне нужен чертов совет! У меня тут мини Апокалипсис на руках, а я и с обычными-то детьми никогда не ладил!   
Что бы сделал Бетмен? Что бы сделал Кейбл? Нейт был героем, до самых костей героичным, как статуя свободы. Это не мешало ему творить хуйню, допустим, даже сами иксмены ему не доверяли, но героичности не отменяло. Кейбл бы убил мальчишку, потому что так правильно, и это действительно стало бы правильным. Если Уэйд убьет Эвана, это будет просто очередным убийством.   
Нейт пытался показать ему разницу между войной и убийством, но вот в этом-то они и не сходились никогда.   
– Ладно, удачи тебе с твоей комой, – он похлопал его по плечу, а потом, не удержавшись, постучал по пластиковой маске. – Если доживу до твоего пробуждения, с тебя обед и выпивка. Ты уже второй раз бросаешь меня в беде, чувак, друзья так не делают.  
Кейбл предсказуемо молчал и лежал. Приборы показывали, что все хорошо и ровно. Может, Нейт просто не хотел просыпаться, чтобы не выбирать между мутантами и Хоуп. Скотт Саммерс мог бы убить сына, но смог бы сам Нейт убить отца, даже если это необходимо? Смог бы он отдать Циклопу Хоуп?  
Что бы ты сделал, Нейт? Потому что Бетмен не отвечает на бетсигналы и звонки.

***

Проблема была в том, что Уэйд не знал, что делают с детьми. Зачем они вообще нужны, и как заставить маленьких засранцев сидеть тихо и смирно. Эван был не так прост, потому что казался послушным тихоней, пока однажды не пропал. Уэйд уже готов был удариться если не в панику, так в праведный гнев, и по старой традиции этого дома устроить пыточную, но Эван, оказывается, просто отходил прогуляться в парк. Из парка он вернулся вместе с блохастой тощей псиной, которая ему преданно смотрела в глаза, а Уэйду чуть не откусила руку. Он едва удержался, чтобы не пристрелить чертово животное, но внутренняя адекватная часть подсказывала, что уж в этом точно не будет педагогичности ни на грош.  
Псину оставили и даже накормили. За неделю та отъелась так, что можно было начинать ее опасаться. Периодически Уэйд проигрывал бой за диван. Эван пару дней улыбался и игрался, а потом псина заболела. Это было подло с ее стороны.  
– Хорошо, господи, окей, я отведу ее к ветеринару или к кому там еще водят подыхающую блошиную ферму!  
Ветеринар выдал ему такой список лекарств и инструкций по применению, что у Уэйда чуть мозги не завернулись. Он мог бы в это вникнуть, но мозг подсказывал, что не стоит.  
Эван забрал рецепт и неделю возился с псиной, колол ей уколы и скармливал таблетки.   
– Это Икс-фактор? Тереза, мне срочно нужна Тереза!  
Он позвонил в агентство, потому что их реклама в интернете обещала всем мутантам решение проблем со скидкой, а у Уэйда определенно были проблемы, нуждающиеся в срочном решении.  
– Да, слушаю.   
– Тереза, я в панике, и мне нужна твоя помощь, ангел.   
– Господи, Уэйд! Ты что, не смотришь телевизор? У нас уже достаточно проблем! Мы пытаемся разобраться с этим хаосом, оставшимся от Фениксов.  
Да, все закончилось, пока Уэйд возился с собакой и ребенком, как какой-нибудь обычный гражданин США, офисный планктон и героический отец-одиночка. Прощай, Скотт Саммерс, пока, огненная птичка. Утопия вернулась на свое законное место в заливе. Когда Уэйд приходил туда последний раз, три дня назад, там было тихо и мрачно. Кейбл все еще изображал спящую принцессу. Мутанты не встречались взглядом друг с другом, и с каждым днем, кажется, их оставалось на острове все меньше. Последний раз до комнаты его провожала уже Хоуп. Рыжая, бледная, похожая как никогда на маленькую девочку. В волосах у нее запутались заколки с Хэллоу Китти.   
– Доктор Немезис говорит, что наметились положительные тенденции, – сказала она сухо. Кажется, она не обращала внимания на остальных мутантов на острове. А, может, и нет. – Что его мозг начал проявляться активность.   
Уэйд фыркнул и час рассказывал Нейту о наболевшем, надеясь в глубине души, что тот проснется просто от бешенства или звучания его неземного голоса.   
Дома собака облаяла Уэйда, как последняя сука, хоть и оказалась кобелем.   
– Дело в том, Терри, что мне поручили позаботиться о ребенке. И я совершенно не знаю, что с ним делать, а это важно. Господи, что мне с ним делать?  
– Успокойся, – у Терезы, все-таки, был чудесный акцент, хотя из-за него Уэйд с трудом разбирал половину слов. Но голос ее был певучим, мягким, и, когда она не кричала, разрывая всем вокруг перепонки, ее можно было слушать вечно. – Ребенок? Кто доверил тебе ребенка?  
– Не суть как важно. Ты можешь подсказать? Ты же женщина, вы должны разбираться в подобной фигне.  
Он только к концу фразы вспомнил о том, что у Терезы тоже был ребенок, свой, родной. И что теперь этого ребенка нет, а, по сути, никогда и не было.  
Сложно было об этом забыть, учитывая, что с горя она даже затащила Уэйда в постель, воплотив сотни его мокрых снов, а он все равно забыл. Он многое забывал из того, что ему не нравилось.   
– Я могу, – сказала Тереза после пары секунд напряженного потрескивания связи в трубке. – Попробуй занять его чем-то. Поиграть, научить. Сколько ему лет?  
«Нет и года, по факту, или несколько тысяч, или лет тринадцать, какой бы вариант выбрать? Все такое вкусное!»  
– Лет тринадцать. Ты сказала поиграть? Женщина, я не умею играть с детьми, потому что покер на раздевание явно не детская игра. Хотя, с другой стороны, отец научил меня ему лет в десять, чем значительно улучшил мне жизнь.  
– Никакого покера, Уэйд. Я скину тебе ссылки на е-мейл. Ты пользуешься старым?  
Уэйд пользовался одним и тем же е-мейлом с тех пор, как вообще его завел, были вещи, которые он не любил менять. Якорь в смутном мире, полном изменений и пиздеца, так он это называл.  
– Ладно-ладно, я попробую. Кстати, как насчет ужина? Я знаю отличный мексиканский буфет в Сан-Франциско, проверенный годами. Можно есть, сколько влезет, хоть весь день. В прошлый раз меня оттуда выставила охрана, но, думаю, тот инцидент уже забыт.  
Он почти почувствовал, как Терри улыбается в трубку.  
– Я посмотрю, как будет с делами. Но это дружеская встреча, хорошо?  
– Настолько дружеская, что я одену рваные трусы и не слишком чистые носки, чтобы даже мысли ни о чем таком не было.   
Терри засмеялась. Ему нравилось ее смешить. 

***

Он все-таки научил Эвана покеру, а потом они стреляли по банкам на заднем дворе. Эван смотрел на него странно, словно взглядом препарировал. Может быть, сравнивал с Фантомексом или у Уэйда ширинка все время была расстегнута. Может, он проникался его неземной красотой и величием, Уэйд не знал. Он начинал забывать, что имеет дело с чертовым Апокалипсисом, которого недавно пытался застрелить. В конце концов, все достойны второго шанса.  
А потом раздался стук в дверь, уверенный и громкий, так обычно стучат копы и сектанты. Ничего хорошего не стоило ждать от этого стука, потому что Деслок обещал в следующий раз заявиться не раньше, чем через неделю. Уэйд сунул за пояс джинс пистолет и подошел к двери.   
– Что бы вы там не продавали, мне это не нужно. Разве что вы принесли мне новую порнуху с Дитой фон Тиз или горячую шаурму.   
– Уэйд, открой.  
Ого. Уэйд уставился на дверь. Давненько он этот голос не слышал, но тут невозможно не узнать. Уверенный бас Кейбла было сложно с чем-то спутать.  
– Я все-таки задолбал тебя визитами, и ты очнулся, чтобы нанести ответный? – спросил он, распахивая дверь. И правда, Нейт, во плоти, так сказать. Высоченный, здоровенный Нейт.   
Тот попытался зайти в дом, но Уэйд решительно уперся рукой ему в грудь.  
– Стоять, Шумахер. Может, у меня там дама в неглиже?  
– Оу. – Нейт рассматривал его лицо. – В этот раз у тебя даже есть волосы. Не думал, что ты русый.   
– Да я вообще человек-сюрприз, – Уэйд решительно захлопнул дверь перед лицом Нейта.   
Если тот увидит Эвана, будет не слишком хорошо. Будет пиздец. Потому что не узнать в мальчишке Апокалипсиса было просто невозможно. Если губы еще можно было как-то обосновать, применив все красноречие, или хотя бы натянуть на пацана свою маску, то глаза. Глаза Эвана теперь просто сверлили, они проводили операцию по вскрытию человека, пока тот находился рядом. Уэйд это замечал, просто не придавал значения. Сложно не рехнуться немного, побывав в плену у Братства.  
В крайнем случае, он всегда успел бы выстрелить.  
– Эван! – он поднялся наверх и пнул ногой дверь в комнату мальчика. – Ко мне пришли, и, поверь, ты не хочешь общаться с этим человеком. Будь хорошим мальчиком и сиди дома, хорошо?  
Даже если к Нейту вернулись способности, он не залезет Уэйду в голову достаточно глубоко. Сложно читать шизофреников, что-то сломать в и без того поехавших винтиках куда проще.   
Нейт, ожидаемо, ждал под дверью все это время. Псина рычала на него из окна, скаля желтые зубы.  
– Ты завел собаку? – спросил Нейт неловко, словно не зная, с чего начать разговор. – Не замечал в тебе любви к животным.  
– Становлюсь старым и сентиментальным, – хмыкнул Уэйд и сунул руки в карманы. – Тут есть мексиканский буфет поблизости.  
Через два дня он собирался повести туда Терезу на «дружеское свидание». Почему бы не сводить Нейта, раз они тоже друзья?  
Они сосредоточенно набирали еду на тарелки, словно сейчас их больше всего в целом мире волновали острые бараньи ребрышки, картофель и прочие вкусности. На тарелках красовались одинаковые горы.  
– В последнее время постоянно хочу есть, – Нейт мрачно потыкал вилкой в картофель. – Не знаю, что из этого вкусно.  
– Чимичанга. Прекрасна на вид, вкус и запах.  
Уэйд толкнул ему свою тарелку, Нейт сосредоточенно попробовал и кивнул.   
– Последнее, что я помню, это вкус жареных крыс. Тоже было ничего.  
Они переглянулись, и, увидев выражение лица Уэйда, Нейт засмеялся. Он редко смеялся, но Уэйд видел это незабываемое зрелище чуть чаще, чем другие.  
– Хоуп сказала мне твой адрес. Сказала, ты часто приходил.  
– Было дело. Не так уж много мест в этом городе, куда еще можно пойти. В клуб поблизости меня больше не пускают.  
– Напился и приставал к стриптизёршам?  
– Напился и танцевал стриптиз.  
– Я бы посмотрел на это зрелище.  
Они снова синхронно переглянулись и фыркнули. Уэйд вспомнил фантазию, явившуюся ему под афродизиаком той наемницы-змеи. Нейт, массажное масло и пляж. Интересно, а Кейбл что тогда видел? Голую Домино в душе? В любом случае, Уэйд как-то оказался сидящим у него на бедрах тогда и рядом еще пара мужиков в компрометирующих позах. Не то чтобы это было проблемой. Просто повод вспомнить и посмеяться. Они, правда, не вспоминали почему-то.   
– Как твоя жизнь? – Нейт смотрел на него так же, как и всегда, просто где-то для себя отметив, что Уэйд снова выглядит нормально и по-человечески без сомнительного украшения в виде рака кожи. Он и раньше так смотрел. Может, его как телепата волновал скорее мозг, чем внешний интерфейс. Может, ему просто было плевать.   
– Неплохо. Отдыхаю, думаю над судьбами мира, смотрю «Дни нашей жизни» и «Беверли Хиллс». Шэрон Доэрти такая сучка, но сексуальная.   
Иногда Уэйд на нее дрочил. Иногда он в эти моменты представлял Терри, ее рыжие волосы, веснушки на носу, ровные белые зубки и красные губы. У нее на бедре был тонкий шрамик, он запомнил его по тому их единственному разу. Ему понравилось тогда держать руку у нее на горле, чтобы чувствовать, как оглушительно она кричит во время оргазма. Еще он дрочил, вспоминая Нессу, и белый череп Смерти, и один раз даже почему-то, повесив перед внутренним взглядом картинку Арни Шварценеггера в коже и с обрезом. От Арни и до Нейта было рукой подать, так что потом такие картины Уэйд от себя гнал.  
– А как твоя кома?  
– Закончилась. Я много пропустил, к несчастью.   
– Да, твой папаша задал тут всем жару.   
Нейт помрачнел. Лицо его не изменилось, но Уэйд все равно уловил, хотя чуткости в нем было не больше, чем в табурете.  
– Ты мог бы перебраться на Утопию, Уэйд.  
– В прошлый раз райский островок не очень хорошо для меня закончился.  
Доедали они почти молча. То есть, Уэйд привычно заполнял повисшую паузу шутками и бредом, но это не слишком много значило. С Нейтом он мог и помолчать, ничего бы это не изменило.   
– Я думаю собрать свою команду, – сказал Нейт. – Ты мог бы присоединиться. Я соскучился по Силе Икс.  
«Мы еще с предыдущей Силой Икс не разобрались, куда уж новую».  
– Может, позже, пока как раз наклюнулось выгодное дельце.  
– Снова убиваешь за деньги?  
– Нет, это скорее связано… с охраной.   
На улице они пожали друг другу руки, потом Нейт обнял его и похлопал по плечу.  
– Я, правда, рад, что все хорошо. Мне кажется, я слышал тебя и Хоуп в коме. И Нину.  
Уэйд вообще не знал, что Домино была на Утопии, но почему бы и нет.  
– Вернешься к ней?  
– Посмотрим.  
Дома блядский пес обосрался прямо перед теликом, не иначе как в знак протеста. 

*** 

Второй звонок в дверь раздался в день, когда должна была приехать Терри. Уэйд как раз выбирал рубашку. У него была всего одна, и он ее выбирал. Просто всегда можно было пойти в форме и не шокировать девушку своим новым внешним видом. С другой стороны, может, она все-таки проникнется и согласится уже на настоящее свидание?  
– Нейт, если это опять ты, то стой под дверью и жди! Я, блядь, не одет!  
Он на ходу застегивал пуговицы на рубашке, которая вообще черт знает как оказалась в его гардеробе. Иногда ему казалось, что с каждым днем остается все меньше Дедпула и все больше Уэйда Уилсона, каким он был до Оружия Икс и хосписа. Казалось бы, он просто почему-то перестал носить костюм.  
Эван высунулся из своей комнаты. Уэйд провел ему интернет и оплатил месяц Варкрафта, что решило его проблему общения с ребенком почти полностью.  
– Привет, Уэйд, я решила, что лучше зайти… – Тереза осеклась, глядя на него. Это, блин, уже традицией становилось.  
– Ты русый, – сказала она удивленно. Уэйд закатил глаза, потом хмыкнул весело и потянул ее в дом.   
– Вроде бы, я должен был тебя встретить на остановке.  
– Автобус приехал раньше, – в отличие от Нейта, она рассматривала его жадно и с интересом. – Это новый генератор внешности?  
– Что-то типа того, – сказал он неопределенно. – Оу, теперь ты можешь видеть, что я не обманул тебя с носками. Дырка на пальце, все как обещано. Трусы предъявлять не буду, раз свидание дружеское, но раз ты настаиваешь…  
– Нет-нет, все хорошо, – Терри осмотрела дом. И в этот момент Эван снова высунулся из комнаты, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел.   
Тереза удивленно вздохнула, а потом кинулась по лестнице наверх.  
– Это тот ребенок? – спросила она, и от волнения ее акцент стал еще ярче и непонятней. – Уэйд, это же…  
– Да, это клон Апокалиписа, – сказал Уэйд устало.  
– Я не люблю, когда меня так называют, – мальчик протянул Терри руку. – Меня зовут Эван.  
– Нам надо серьезно поговорить, Уэйд.  
«Ты держишь Апокалипсиса у себя дома».  
«Это опасно, Уэйд».  
«Ты должен сказать об этом Людям Икс».   
Ой, да все это было предсказуемо, как победитель в конкурсе на быстрое поедание бургеров в районе великих озер! Была там одна прекрасная толстушка, в результате оказавшаяся знаменитой фотомоделью. Толстой она нравилась Уэйду больше. Это было необычно. Мало ли фотомоделей.  
– У меня все под контролем, Тереза! Я когда-нибудь вообще тебя обманывал?  
Кажется, ее это не убедило.

***

На следующий день Уэйд нашел в подвале труп псины, и понял, чего ему не хватало прошлым вечером. Ее лая и попытки отвоевать у него диван. Что ж, кто-то наказал ее за то, что отравляла ему жизнь. Псина была распотрошена, голова лежала у нее в ногах. Она пялилась на него пустыми глазницами, на языке уже копошились мухи.   
– Блядь, – сказал он потрясенно. Может, он снова начал забывать, как кого-то убил? Потому что, блин, он совсем не помнил, чтобы отрубал кому-то голову вчера, даже собаке.  
– Эван! – закричал он. – Эван, какого хрена мертвая собака делает в моем подвале?  
Эван спустился сверху, оперся на Уэйда плечом. На труп он смотрел спокойно, хотя совсем недавно лично лечил псину и делал ей уколы. Да он о ней заботился, словно она была ему лучшим другом.  
– Она тебе мешала. Хотел сделать тебе приятно. Ну, и мне было интересно. Как там все устроено внутри.   
– Ты ебаный псих! – Уэйд ткнул пальцем ему в лоб. Вот оно. Это все его воспитание, или Эван начал превращаться в Апокалипсиса? Какой вариант лучше?  
Уэйд вынул ремень из джинс, но потом бросил его на пол. Сколько папаша его в детстве не лупил, не помогло же.  
– Так. Мне надо выпить. Сделай так, чтобы когда я вернулся, тут ни одного трупа не было.  
Ему показалось, что говорит он совсем как свой отец. Он вдруг четко его вспомнил. Красное лицо, мешки под глазами, седая щетина. Запах перегара. Он вот тоже пить начал.  
Даже в мыслях не получалось назвать себя Дедпулом. Может, это все-таки он сходил с ума. Эван мог быть его больным глюком. И Нейт, и Тереза, и парящая в небе Утопия, и пятерка Фениксов. Может быть, он пристрелил мальчишку тогда, и это все сумасшествие, которым ответило сознание?  
Возможно, так уже было однажды, когда он убил Мерседес и ее мужа. Если Ти-Рей был прав.  
Он, пошатываясь, вышел из подвала, голова немного кружилась. Эван поддержал его под локоть и довел до дивана. Уэйд посмотрел на свои руки, те показались ему в вечернем свете красными, словно он снова ходил в костюме. Когда он успел надеть костюм?  
Эван положил голову на колени.  
– Тебе просто надо поспать, – сказал он уверенно, – ты странно ведешь себя в последнее время. Не хочу, чтобы Деслок донес об этом Росомахе.  
Уэйд заснул. Ему снился Бостон ночью. Бар, в котором он первый раз встретил Нессу. Ее квартира, ее теплая кожа, духи, которые она любила тогда, ее красная помада. Она села ему на бедра.  
– Уэйд, я так скучаю по тебе, – прошептала она и перерезала ему горло.

* * *

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Нейт. Он разглядывал Уэйда все те десять минут, что они провели в тире, примеряя новое оружие, которое Кейблу подогнал Кузнец. Уэйд, конечно, так и не вступил в команду, но решил, что в гости может зайти. Убежище новой Силы Икс ничуть не напоминало пещеру, которую создал Ангел. Голая функциональность. Место для временной базы, не больше. Нейт говорил, что у них появились проблемы с законом, и скоро придется менять обстановку.  
– В полном! Незаметно по моим сияющим глазам?  
Плазменная винтовка превратила манекен в обгоревший остов. Кейбл одобрительно похлопал ее по стволу. Уэйд плазменное оружие недолюбливал, все больше западая на старый-добрый огнестрел.  
– Ты не болтаешь со скоростью свихнувшейся белки из мультика.  
– Ты смотришь мультики?  
– Хоуп они нравятся.  
Уэйд потер виски.  
– Я не знаю. Все нормально. В этом вся проблема. Кажется, я становлюсь слишком нормальным. А может, окончательно ебанулся. Выбирай, все для тебя.  
– Моя телепатия становится сильнее. Я мог бы…  
Уэйд почти дошел до такого отчаянья, что был готов разрешить Нейту копаться в своих мозгах, но он должен был соблюдать тайну Эвана.  
«Первое правило Силы Икс…»  
Он становился ебанувшимся мозгом Джека.  
– Пора домой. Не беспокойся. Ты должен радоваться, разве нет, что я становлюсь нормальнее? Я не кидаю гранаты в детей, не режу котят и не отбираю конфеты у скаутов. Все отлично.  
– Ни черта не отлично. Я без всякой телепатии могу сказать, что ты сходишь с ума окончательно. И твоя шумная стадия нравилась мне больше.  
– Иди нахуй, Нейт, – Уэйд направил на него винтовку и выстрелил. Пуля прошла выше, Нейт уклонился и даже успел перехватить удар, который Уэйд попытался нанести ему рукоятью. А потом Уэйд вдруг стал двигаться так быстро, словно в полнолуние его покусал Пьетро Максимов. Ну, почти.   
Нейт только голову закрыл, чтобы уберечь от ударов.   
– Что, черт побери, вы тут устроили опять? – раздался голос от порога, и Уэйд включился обратно. Жажда убийства, захватившая разум, исчезла. Последний раз он так чувствовал себя в хосписе, когда душил Аякса его же кишками.  
Домино стояла на пороге, вся в латексе, сексуальная, опасная. Уэйд отвлекся, и Нейт свалил его на пол, сел сверху, заломив руки и прижав к полу.  
– Да что с тобой? – кричал он ему в ухо, еще чуть-чуть, так точно бы сломал ему руки.   
Уэйд почему-то чувствовал, что тот немного возбужден. Задницей чувствовал, во всех смыслах. Все нормально, он давно подозревал, что у Кейбла от адреналина встает, иначе почему бы он запал на Домино?  
– Отпусти. Это была такая невинная шутка взбешенного человека.  
– Я вам не мешаю, мальчики? – Домино все подпирала собой дверь. Нейт поднялся, помог подняться Уэйду. Тот шел, чуть пошатываясь. Кейбл хорошо так приложил его о неровный пол, вся правая щека стала сплошной гематомой.  
На улице он глубоко вздохнул и коснулся щеки. Там ничего не было. Будто он снова мог регенерировать.

***

«Эй, мы что, снова ебанулись на отличненько?»   
Уэйд не стал отвечать своим голосам. Его вполне устраивало, что они помалкивали в последнее время. Он подкатил тележку с едой к кассе и принялся выгружать содержимое. Пакеты чипсов, яблочный пирог, орешки, ебаные мюсли для Эвана. Кассирша смотрела на него, как на нарика, и пикала-пикала-пикала своей ебаной кассой.   
«Давай выпотрошим ее. Как Эван собаку. Засунем ее голову ей между ног. Можем расстрелять весь этот супермаркет, всех этих жалких людишек».  
Этот голос был ему незнаком. Он не видел в воздухе табличек – ни белых, ни желтых. Может, ему стоило позволить Нейту залезть в свою голову. Потому что выражение «жалкие людишки» попахивало пафосными злодеями, а Уэйд никогда не хотел быть пафосным злодеем. Даже герою можно простить пафос, но злодей должен быть интересным, без тупых клише. Уэйд вот был интересным, в свою бытность плохим парнем.  
Он представил, как перережет кассирше горло в следующий раз, и сложил все в пакеты. Дома было тихо. Эван сидел на кухне, глаза у него слегка горели красным, кажется. Может, Уэйда просто уже глючило на постоянной основе.   
Надо, что ли, с Логаном связаться. С мистером Я-Запишусь-Во-Все-Команды-Супергероев-Какие-Найду. С мистером У-Меня-Нет-На-Тебя-Времени-Дедпул.  
Можно позвать его сюда, проверить выполнение задания, и убить. Он искал способы после той неудачи. Нашел, как нейтрализовать регенерирующий фактор. Он мог бы посмотреть на знаменитый адамантиевый скелет изнутри.  
– Уэйд, – Эван протянул руку, и Уэйд почему-то взял ее, сел рядом. Почти как вчера, только теперь он сидел перед Эваном на полу, положив голову ему на колени.  
– Мюсли. Спасибо. Уэйд, послушай. Я много думал. О том, что Апокалипсис… я в прошлый был не так уж и не прав. Этому миру нужен контроль. Нужен кто-то, кто сделает все лучше. Людям нужен контроль и страх, только так они живут счастливо. Их надо запугать для их же блага. Люди несовершенны. Я мог бы…  
Уэйд его почти не слышал. Ему казалось, что старый костюм наползает на него, как Веном на Человека-паука. Его кожа становилась красной.  
– Я могу сделать из тебя Всадника, Уэйд. Я почти сделал. Мне только нужно, чтобы ты был Дедпулом. Ты был хорошим, ты пытался меня защитить… Тебе я дам выбор. Ты будешь такой прекрасной Смертью. Совершенной.  
«Это честь», – шептал ему новый внутренний голос, и за ним почти не было слышно криков старых. Его мозг плавился. Эван что-то с ним сделал? Апокалипсису нужна была техника для этого, разве нет?  
Он отдал ему старые игрушки Уизела. Отдал ему кредитку, чтобы оплачивать покупки на и-бее. Аппаратура по производству Всадников дома, из подручных материалов?  
Может, он попробовал на собаке, а теперь пробует на Уэйде?  
Дедпул же не был героем, Уэйд тоже не был, ни одна личность в его голове не была. Когда-то он знал девушку, которая считала его героем. Они почти подружились, он построил ее личную жизнь. Он, может, спас ее душу.   
Надо было дать Нейту порыться в его голове. Или позвонить Бетси. У нее же есть опыт сдерживания ебанувшихся всадников.   
Бетси, Бетси, иди сюда, твои ленточки, Бетси, твои острые катаны…  
Он встряхнулся, как пес, и отпрянул назад.  
– Господи, да ты ебанулся! И я ебанулся! Прекрати эту хуйню немедленно!  
Он направил на Эвана пистолет, и снова не выстрелил. В третий раз. Непростительно для хорошего наемника.

Целую ночь Уэйд не спал, просто сидел на диване, все еще пахнущем псиной, и держал оружие под рукой. Все оружие. Вокруг его маленького опорного пункта выросла целая баррикада, увенчанная плюшевым мишкой. Он выиграл его в тире, сто лет назад, кажется, когда еще общался с Илейни. Они стреляли на спор, и оба ни разу не промазали. Потом обменялись призами. А Уэйд был сентиментален. Помимо всего прочего, в мишку была вшита взрывчатка. Он в первую очередь ценил в игрушках полезность.  
Эван не показывался. Из его комнаты слышался тихий методичный шум, как от компьютерного куллера. Когда тот становился сильнее, Уэйд зажимал уши.  
Ему надо было встать и пристрелить мальчишку. Надо было дозвониться до Логана, но тот не отвечал. Может, и правда следовало связаться с Людьми Икс, но Уэйд не знал, кто там теперь главный, и тем более не хотел вешать на других свои проблемы. Раньше его это не останавливало, но за прошедший год в Силе Икс он будто, наконец, повзрослел.  
Он не пристрелил Эвана, когда тот сдал его Братству, и смотрел, как Уэйд корчится на медицинском столе. Его тело разрывало от способностей той девчонки-клона, а мозги – от пыток телепата Фарука. Примерно так же они пытали какого-то фанатика, Бетси выворачивала его извилины наизнанку, Росомаха копался когтями в кишках.  
"Все возвращается нам сторицей", – говорил священник маленькому Уэйду, когда тот еще ходил с отцом в местный приход Церкви. Мама только начала болеть, отец еще не спился. Уэйд не знал, откуда пришли воспоминания, возможно, они ему не принадлежали. Но он помнил, как священник в лучших традициях стереотипов попытался "потрогать его там", а он разбил ему статуэтку Девы Марии об голову. Наверное, с этого началось его падение вниз, от ангелов-педофилов в глубины Ада и житейских удовольствий.  
Ему казалось, что он чувствует сладковатый запах разложения в доме. Может, Эван так и не убрал собаку. Может, Уэйд умер, и начал разлагаться сам. Может, он убил кого-то во время очередного приступа.  
Ему надо было позвать Нейтана. Но сил подняться с дивана и оставить свой пост он не находил. Ему надо было следить за Эваном. Пока тот дома, все хорошо.  
Чувствовал ли Уоррен то же самое? Когда готовил им сэндвичи или позировал перед телекамерами, или трахал Бетси. Хотел ли он взять любого из команды, кто первый под руку попадется, и вырвать ему кадык из шеи? Сколько сил он тратил, чтобы не убить репортеров одним взмахом металлических крыльев? Не грезилось ли ему во время оргазма, как он вспарывает пером живот Бетси, словно лондонский Потрошитель, достает ее кишки и обматывает вокруг шеи?  
Наверное, Уоррену было дико сложно бороться со Смертью внутри себя, потому что он всегда был хорошим добрым мальчиком, настоящим ангелочком, и не только из-за крыльев. Жажда убийства должна была быть ему в новинку, и, как всякое новое зло, вызывала страх. С Уэйдом-то все иначе. По сути, ничего особо не изменилось. Эта жажда насилия была с ним столько, сколько он себя помнил, еще до эксперимента. Иногда она угасала, иногда становилась сильнее. Он старался относиться к этому с юмором. Все становится легче, когда это высмеиваешь. Так и в Гарри Поттере писали.  
Сейчас просто стало чуть сложнее, потому что желания обрели направление, и вот оно точно Уэйду не принадлежало.  
Эван, впрочем, не пытался приказать ему уничтожить мир или хотя бы город. Мальчик даже за головой соседки его не отправлял.  
Он мог держаться. Вот прямо здесь. Это его дом, в конце концов, и никакой Апокалипсис ему тут не указ. Будет сидеть под домашним арестом, пока не выкинет глупости из головы.  
На следующий день Нейтан пришел сам. Даже в дверь не постучался. Правильно, зачем стучаться, когда в доме одни психи.  
– Тереза мне все рассказала.  
Вот так с порога и сказал. Уэйд улыбнулся и махнул рукой в сторону кухни.  
– Добро пожаловать. Чаю, кофе? Там где-то есть мюсли, если тебе хочется чего-то полезного и совершенно несъедобного.  
– Уэйд.  
Он даже не понимал, чего Нейтан от него хочет. Хотя совсем недавно сам думал о том, что надо обратиться к нему за помощью. Мысли расплывались. Ему казалось, что с кухни за ними наблюдает Фантомекс и даже под маской видно, как тот ухмыляется. В такие моменты в уголках глаз у него появлялись заметные морщинки, легко определить.  
– И он еще меня осуждает! – Уэйд взмахнул руками. – Кто его воскрешал? И зачем? Чувак, из-за твоих комплексов теперь будет весь мир расплачиваться, если что не так пойдет!  
– Там никого нет.  
Нейтан поднял его за воротник, ткань предупреждающе разъехалась. Тогда Нейтан взял его лицо в свои руки и посмотрел в глаза. Они так близко стояли, что чувствовали дыхание друг друга. С запахом сыра и мятной жевачки – Уэйда, с запахом зубной пасты – Нейтана.  
– Я хочу тебе помочь. Он сводит тебя с ума, пытается захватить разум и обратить. Поэтому я поднимусь наверх и убью его. И все будет хорошо.  
– Я не дам тебе убить ребенка.  
– Это Апокалипсис.  
– Он чертов ботаник и задрот. Может, он чуть-чуть перегнул палку, но в переходном возрасте это случается. Я уже записал нас на сеанс к психологу.  
Уэйд обожал психологов. Можно было выговориться, и они просто обязаны тебя слушать, даже если чувствуют, что их мозг вот-вот взорвется. А Уэйд любил болтать, особенно о себе, он мог часами этим заниматься. Некоторые психологи, правда, докапывались слишком уж глубоко, успешно разгребая всю словесную мишуру, и тогда приходилось искать нового. В глубине души Уэйд знал свои проблемы, он просто не хотел решать их.  
Нейтан толкнул его обратно на диван и пошел наверх. Мистер Иисус из будущего, вечно думает, что знает все лучше всех просто потому, что его родной мир старше на пару сотен лет. Но то один мир, так почему он вечно забывает о том, что все может пойти иначе?  
Дедпул может стать героем, например, а Эван – не Апокалипсисом, а еще одним Иксменом, или Мстителем, или еще каким-нибудь парнем в стильном трико. Подался же Локи в Мстители.  
Все течет, все меняется.  
Нейтан перешагнул последнюю ступеньку, и Уэйд сорвался с места, выхватывая катаны. Он оттолкнул Нейта к перилам и загородил дверь в спальню Эвана. Катаны чуть дрожали у него в руках, самую каплю. Может, это было от неуверенности или от нервов, хотя раньше с ним такого никогда не бывало. Он был уверен, впрочем, что сможет нанести точный удар и с этим маленьким затруднением.  
– Уэйд. Отойди.  
– Не-а. Возвращайся назад, Терминатор, я сегодня Сара Коннор.

Нейт поднял руку. Новая, металлическая, как раньше, но чуть длиннее, чуть менее человеческая. Высокотехнологичный протез от Кузнеца, тот был щедр на подобные штуки. Уэйду старая нравилась больше, несмотря на металл, она была чуть теплая, гладкая и живая. Эта – нет.  
– Думаешь, я боюсь твоей новой клешни? Господи, не заставляй меня петь гимн Людей-Крабов!  
Недавно Уэйд пересматривал весь Южный Парк с начала. Ему так и хотелось сказать: «Сегодня мы многое поняли. Например, что злодей может защищать ребенка от героя, и это будет считаться актом злодейства. Потому что малютка может нахуй уничтожить мир».  
Нейт воспользовался очередной заминкой, чтобы толкнуть его вперед, и они влетели в комнату вместе, сцепившись, как коты по весне. Уэйд успел чиркнуть лезвием по груди Нейта, но сам скривился от боли, когда пальцы на протезе вцепились ему в плечо. Ногти на них были гораздо острее прежних.  
– Новая маникюрша халтурит! – закричал он, пытаясь ударить Нейтана рукояткой по голове.  
Эван наблюдал за ними из-за компьютерного стола, перетащенного на середину спальни. За столом расположилось странное устройство, занимавшее почти всю комнату. Множество проводков вились по потолку и стенам, отходя от круглого пьедестала в центре. Тот мягко светился. Эван стоял прямо за ним.  
– Мы это уже проходили, Нейт. Это было наше первое дело – убийство ребенка. И смотри, во что это вылилось! Уоррен свихнулся, Бетси сама не своя, Росомаха грустит по мудаку-сыночку, а Фантомекс и вовсе кормит червей, и это в лучшем случае! Ты же блядский герой, так какого черта пытаешься повторить нашу ошибку?  
Новый голос в голове Уэйда шептал, что стоит убить этого глупого типа, который не понимает их священной миссии. Надо защитить господина, пролить кровь в его честь, и голос этот шептал так сладко, что Уэйд чувствовал возбуждение, как при виде красотки из Плейбоя. Он, наверное, мог бы кончить, всего лишь перерезав Нейту горло. К счастью, другие его личности ломали весь кайф. Черепушка Дедпула и так была слишком тесной, чтобы даже такие возбуждающие голоса чувствовали себя в ней вольготно.  
– Уэйд, – Нейтан опустил руки. Он расслабился, сейчас его можно было убить одним движением, даже защититься не успеет. Разве что воспользуется телекинезом, вот только, если мог, спрашивать Уэйда не стал бы.  
– Я знаю, как правильно. Я видел сотни раз, что бывает, если дать слабину. Это не ребенок, а чудовище, поздно его менять. И это не твоя вина. Просто дай мне все исправить.  
Уэйд обернулся на Эвана, но тот молчал. Стоял, скрестив руки, и даже не шевелился. Он смотрел словно сквозь них, спокойно дожидаясь вердикта. Устройство вокруг продолжало шуметь и мигать. Надо было только встать в центр и стать Смертью воплоти.  
Уэйд нерешительно сделал шаг навстречу Нейту, тот приобнял его за плечо и подтолкнул к выходу из комнаты. Катаны упали на пол, звякнув друг о друга.  
Нейтан всегда знает, как правильно. Уэйд в это свято верил, даже когда остальные сомневались. Он мог злиться на него, в том числе и за эту вечную правоту, но всегда отчаянно верил. Будь Кейбл и правда Мессией или Пророком, Уэйд бы строил в его честь храмы, а потом сам же их рушил.  
– Ты очень разочаровал меня, – сказал Эван, и Уэйд замер на пороге. Он не хотел оборачиваться, как не хотят дети, зная, что сзади стоит оскалившийся монстр или злобная училка.  
– Стой спокойно, и я сделаю так, что больно не будет, – сказал Нейтан, и в его голосе даже мелькнула вина. Неуверенность.  
Да как ты смеешь сомневаться в такой момент?  
Нейт шагнул вперед и схватил Эвана за горло. Уэйд почти слышал, как скрипят сжимающиеся пальцы протеза. Как Эван хрипит и пытается схватить воздух. Его губы-линии должны кривиться, словно графики боли.  
Потом все зашипело, и свет вспыхнул так ярко, что Уэйд почти ослеп. Когда он повернулся, Нейтан стоял в комнате один. Протез исчез, снова сменившись рукой, но не это было странно. Уэйд не помнил, чтобы тот заходил в дом в броне, словно взял у любимого клона-Страйфа погонять.  
– Ты его что, аннигилировал мощью своего пафоса? – спросил Уэйда. Его медленно отпускало. Лишний голос исчез, он чувствовал в теле небывалую легкость.  
Еще, конечно, смущало то, что глаза Нейта чуть светились. А кожа, кажется, стала чуть темнее, или это игра освещения?  
– Я – Война, – хотя голос был знаком, Уэйд не сразу понял, что это именно Нейт говорит. – Повелитель хочет, чтобы я убил тебя.  
– Ни это ли чувствовали те, кто передавал проклятую кассету с мертвой девочкой из колодца другим?  
Уэйд отступил на шаг, а потом бросился бежать.

***

Конечно, вышло глупо. Хреново вышло. Он должен был остановить Нейта, должен был пристрелить Эвана сам, или найти-таки Росомаху и остальных.  
Что испытывал Нейтан, когда решился убить ребенка? Когда его пальцы почти сломали тому позвонки? Что он видел в глазах Эвана?  
Нейтан не мог поступить неправильно, но, видимо, поступил. И это что-то сломало в его душе, как и в душах всей Силы Икс до этого. Переходящее проклятье, открывшее брешь в ментальной защите. И это позволило Эвану сделать Нейтана своим всадником.  
Наверное, он готовил это для Уэйда, но Уэйд вроде как предал его. И теперь Эван хочет его смерти.  
Надо было найти Логана срочно.  
– Взрыв произошел в Нью-Йорке в поместье Мстителей, – зачитывала ведущая новостей, и ее голос чуть дрожал. – Уничтожен почти целый квартал. Сведений о выживших героях не поступало.  
Уэйд потер виски. Автобус чуть потряхивало на кочках. Кажется, Эван все-таки опережал его на шаг, а может, действовал сам Нейт. Он знал достаточно, чтобы предсказать и действия Уэйда, и действия остальных героев. Мстители в своем новом составе первыми бы встали на пути у возрожденного Апокалипсиса, а потому следовало уничтожить их сразу. Один раз у Нейта почти получилось, а ведь тогда у него не было способностей, а сам он почти умирал.  
Когда автобус проезжал мимо KFC, Уэйд вскочил с места и, приставив пушку к голове водителя, заставил того остановиться и открыть двери. При взгляде на задорную курицу с логотипа, он вспомнил Феникса, а потом – Хоуп. Кто знает, что сделает Кейбл-Война с теми, кого любит. Он может попытаться, как Архангел, перетащить девочку на свою сторону, а это будет плохо. Очень плохо.  
Он пробежал через три района, чтобы сбить со следа возможных хвост, и остановился только у телефона-автомата. В кармане даже нашлась какая-то мелочь.  
В Утопии сначала долго не отвечали, а потом кто-то наконец взял трубку. И сказал, что Хоуп уехала в школу Джин Грей.  
Уэстчестер. Другой конец страны. Почему никогда не бывает легко?  
Следующим он набрал номер Икс Фактора.

***

Тереза в этот раз была в супергеройском костюме, и зеленый шел ей необычайно. Уэйд даже залюбовался, но голоса, снова обретшие главенство в его голове, напомнили, что у них есть небольшие дела помимо общения с неудавшейся любовью всей жизни. Мир там спасти и вернуть своему лучшему другу контроль.  
– Ты сдала Нейтану, что у меня дома живет Апокалипсис, – вместо приветствия сказал Уэйд.  
Тереза чуть смутилась, опустила глаза, но потом встрепенулась и смело встретила его взгляд.  
– Я должна была. С тобой творилось что-то неладное, и это в любом случае было слишком… серьезно. Этот ребенок…  
– Ошибкой было доверить его мне, да?  
– Я этого не говорила.  
Она махнула рукой в сторону своей машины. Икс Фактор сделал так, чтобы Уэйд долетел из Сан-Франциско в Нью-Йорк тихо и незаметно. Они умели проделывать такие штуки. Теперь еще пару часов на машине, и они у цели.  
Если Нейтан там еще не ебанулся окончательно и не разнес школу. Оставалось надеяться, что Эван ему не позволил. Он же любил эту школу. Да в первые дни он только о ней и говорил!  
У Уэйда редко бывали моменты, когда он не знал, что сказать, но сейчас, пожалуй, этот день снова настал. Сначала он еще пытался выставить все как шутку. «Это все напоминает мне один сериал, там главные герои тоже ехали на машине в поисках всадников Апокалипсиса, правда, там они были более классическими», – так он болтал, пересказывал Терезе «Сверхъестественное» и уговаривал спереть Импалу. «Ты будешь Сэмом, потому что ты рыжая женщина, а я – Дином, потому что крутой и веселый».  
– Час назад в Германии прямо над населенным пунктом разбился самолет. По предварительным сведениям, причиной стала внезапная смерть пилота. В послужном списке пилота уже имелся один неудачный полет, тем не менее, ее взяли на работу…  
Уэйд замолчал. Ему не надо было даже дожидаться имени пилота, чтобы понять, о ком говорит диктор новостей. Илейни. Он как раз недавно вспоминал о ней. Они не общались очень давно, но он по-прежнему считал ее вроде как другом.  
Он помнил ее худой, бледной, в одиночку жившей где-то в Альпах, помнил замерзшей, похожей скорее на труп, который он пытался отогреть, пока Аякс шел по их следам. Помнил и веселую толстушку, которой она стала потом, выйдя из депрессии. Она была такой верной и доброй девочкой, и отличным пилотом.  
Могло ли это быть совпадением?  
– Впервые слышу, как ты молчишь дольше пяти минут, – сказала Тереза.  
Уэйд промолчал еще двадцать до самого бывшего поместья Ксавье.  
На месте которого оказались дымящиеся развалины. Тереза сразу же принялась звонить своим, в голосе ее слышалась паника, и, в конце концов, она так разволновалась, что от очередного крика телефон взорвался у нее в руках, а Уэйд почувствовал, как грозят лопнуть барабанные перепонки.  
Он направился к более-менее уцелевшему левому крылу, прошелся по развалинам, прислушиваясь. Было тихо, но потом он различил будто бы всхлипы и бросился в ту сторону.  
– Эй, детишки? – он ступал аккуратно, чтобы не пошатнуть и без того шаткое нагромождение обломков здания. – Есть кто живой?  
Шум послышался левее, и Уэйд различил голоса. Тоненькие, детские.  
– Терри! – крикнул он. – У тебя же был силач в команде?

* * *

Гвидо и Шаттерстар аккуратно сняли еще одну плиту. Уэйд бродил вокруг, пока они разбирали завал, и давал полезные советы. Вернее, полезными их считал он, остальные почему-то обещали закопать его тут живьем, если не заткнется.  
Под плитой обнаружился маленький закуток, где успели спрятаться некоторые ученики. Взрослых видно не было. Уэйд подозревал, что если бы они тщательнее обыскали превратившуюся в мелкие обломки правую часть школы, то нашли бы их трупы.  
Нейтан уверенно вел войну, не оставляя никого в живых. Детям сильно повезло. Или, скорее, им просто позволили выжить.  
– Помогите, – два парня подняли наверх Хоуп. Ее лицо было залито кровью, та шла из ссадины на лбу и носа. – Она чудом удержала плиту, но потом отключилась…  
Тереза пощупала пульс девочки и облегченно вздохнула.  
– Жива.  
Они помогли выбраться остальным. Еще двое оказались серьезно ранены, маленькая чернокожая девочка баюкала сломанную руку.  
– Не могу поверить, что Кейбл сделал это, – сказала Терри и заплакала.  
Она чувствовала свою вину. Как и Уэйд.

***

– Ал, я знаю, у нас в последнее время были не лучшие отношения, но последуй совету, – диктовал Уэйд автоответчику. – Съебывай, подруга дней моих суровых. Задействуй свои каналы, сделай так, чтобы никто тебя не нашел. И передай Уизелу то же самое.  
На самом деле Уэйд не знал, можно ли теперь вообще спрятаться от Нейта. Кажется, тот вернул свои способности телепата, пусть и не на том уровне, что был после истории с вирусом Фасада. Когда они подружились. Довольно внезапно, учитывая, сколько лет до этого они пытались убить друг друга.  
Теперь вот все возвращается на круги своя.  
Уэйд оставил детей и Хоуп Икс Фактору, надеясь, что у тех получится хорошенько спрятаться. Они свое дело знали, в конце концов. Он же держал путь в Детройт, где у него было неплохое убежище. Запас взрывчатки, пуль и оружия, шкаф, забитый одинаковыми черно-красными костюмами, ящик консервов на самый крайний случай. После очередного пост-апокалиптического фильма, просмотренного ночью под попкорн, он решил завести себе такой вот бункер. Тут даже были диван и телек, потому что это всегда было тем, без чего Уэйд не мог обойтись.  
О смерти Боба он узнал еще из телека. Нейтан красиво обставил это послание, подвесив труп бедолаги на башне Старка, самом высоком здании Нью-Йорка. Куда пропал сам Старк, Уэйда уже не волновало.  
Потом телевидению стало не до отдельных убийств. Эван начал свой план по устрашению людей с уничтожения маленького городка в Огайо. Может, это даже была Лайма. Пока, детишки из Хора, а Уэйд так любил этот сериал!  
Ал продержалась дольше. Она хоть и была слепой, но ее зря недооценивали. Но Нейтан нашел и ее. Он методично уничтожал всех, кто что-то значил для Уэйда, загоняя того в угол.  
Правда, вышло наоборот. Уэйд обновил запасы вооружения и вышел из угла. Ему надо было что-то делать. Никакой ублюдок, даже Нейт, не имел права убивать его друзей, пусть и бывших.  
Это было – как его – делом чести!  
Эх, старушка Ал. Ее было жаль, хоть она и была той еще вредной кошелкой. Когда-то они с Уэйдом тоже вели маленькую бытовую войну, подсыпали друг другу соль в чай и чесоточный порошок в одежду, ставили подножки. Она никогда не сдавалась, эта старушка, не показывала слабину, даже когда после очередного побега Уэйд выпотрошил ее старого друга, решившего дать беглянке укрытие. Он был не слишком хорошим парнем тогда, но Ал в него верила.  
Он связался с Домино сразу же, как решился начать свою собственную войну против Войны. Нина ответила. В конце концов, у нее был свой интерес.  
Плохо, когда твой друг уничтожает мир во имя своего вечного врага. Еще хуже, когда такой хренью занимается твой парень.

***

Нина была, бесспорно, красива. Не так, как Эмма Фрост, или Джин Грей, или другие признанные красавицы. Те были породистыми кошечками, Домино же – дикой, покрытой шрамами, не стесняющейся рыться в помойках. Но в этом был свой шарм. Она была такой гибкой, такой уверенной, что ее невозможно было не хотеть.  
В моменты опасности от нее отчетливо пахло сексом. Уэйд понимал, почему она так нравится Нейтану. В этом случае их вкусы сходились.  
– Спрячемся здесь, разработаем план, – она ткнула пальцем с аккуратно подстриженным ногтем в точку на карте. – Надо позвать выживших Иксменов да и других супер-героев. Кто там остался после Мстителей?  
– В основном детишки. Но телик учит нас, что дети способы сражаться со злом едва ли не эффективнее взрослых. Вот, например, Сейлормун!..  
Беда была в том, что они оба слабо представляли, как можно сражаться с Апокалипсисом без поддержки таких гигантов, как Циклоп, Колосс или Ксавье. А после истории с силой Феникса гигантов не осталось. Может, Саммерса и выпустят из тюрьмы, когда совсем припрет, но надеяться на это особо не стоило.  
– Говорят, Человек-паук стал одним из Всадников.  
Таким образом Эван мог мстить Уэйду. Дедпула ведь часто путали с Паучком. И они неплохо работали вместе. Уэйд рассказывал мальчику, как однажды они обдурили Хита Манки, эту чертову облезлую обезьяну. Тот даже посмеялся. Был ли он Апокалипсисом уже тогда? Свихнулся ли он на базе, благодаря усилиям Братства, или это все вина Уэйда?  
Домино проверяла оружие, методично разбирала автомат, чтобы потом собрать обратно. Они остановились в лесу на въезде в штат Мэн. Вокруг не было ни души кроме, разве что, скунсов и барсуков. Даже птицы особо не трещали. Ветер покачивал верхушки деревьев, и иногда вниз срывались желтеющие листья. Наступала осень.  
В девять часов утра Нью-Йорк был разрушен почти полностью, и там, где раньше высилась башня Старка, опустился корабль Апокалипсиса. Эван нашел свое наследство и не преминул им воспользоваться.  
Домино сказала, что тот собрал весь комплект Всадников, кроме Смерти. Место все еще оставалось вакантно, словно в назидание Уэйду, отказавшемуся от великой чести.  
– И что мы будем делать? – спросил Уэйд, протерев катаны. Процесс ухода за оружием его всегда успокаивал, Домино, кажется, тоже.  
– Сыграем на его слабости. Ему сказали убить тебя, и если ты сейчас покажешься, сможешь стать отличной приманкой. А я сделаю свой счастливый выстрел.  
– Уничтожить Всадника из снайперской винтовки? – Уэйд потер руки. – Отличный, просто отличный безумный план!

***

Он стоял посреди стоянки, как идиот, доедая второй пакет чипсов и запивая их колой. Позади дымились остатки магазина и бензоколонки. Пять минут назад тут был настоящий пылающий ад, который довольно сложно упустить из виду. Но Нейтан все не показывался. Может, захватывал для Апокалипсиса очередной город.  
Уэйд перестал звать мальчишку Эваном после того, что случилось с Нью-Йорком.  
К мутантам возвращались силы после победы над Фениксом, и многие из них бежали под теплое крылышко Апокалипсиса, обещавшего расе Хомо Супериор власть над миром, и, главное, возможность делать с людьми что угодно. С людьми, которые столько времени их ненавидели и пытались уничтожить.  
Уэйд не мог больше дозвониться до Терезы, но, может, это было к лучшему. Может, они просто хорошо спрятались. Хотелось надеяться. Он не хотел бы, чтобы что-то случилось с детьми, и с Хоуп. Он помнил ее маленькую, орущую от холода и тряски, как пароходная сирена. Еще он помнил, с каким непередаваемым выражением лица Нейтан менял ей памперсы. Это было новым опытом для них обоих. Детская присыпка пахла странно, особенно в сочетании с потом и кровью.  
Он закурил от горящего асфальта. Никогда не курил, но момент требовал пафосного поступка. Хотя дым оказался противным. И вообще, от курения бывает рак.  
Домино спряталась где-то далеко, на высотном здании, готовясь сделать выстрел. Уэйд представил, как она лежит на крыше в своем облегающем латексе, напряженная, дрожащая от нетерпения в ожидании добычи. Сможет ли она выстрелить, когда в прицел попадет лицо Нейтана? Будет ли она плакать по нему, или, привыкнув к его вечным смертям, просто соберет снайперку и вернется в один из многих своих домов?  
Уэйд вчера набрался смелости и поцеловал ее, и она даже ответила, но дальше дело не пошло. Он до сих пор чувствовал вкус ее помады. Отчаянный был жест. Спросить бы психолога, что говорил Фрейд о чуваках, которые целуются с девушкой лучшего друга.  
Он представлял, как они целовались с Нейтаном, как они трахались. Наверное, даже костюмов до конца не снимали, может, сжимали друг друга так, что оставались синяки, как после боя. Или, наоборот, выплеснув адреналин на врага, они были друг с другом нежны, чуть ленивы и долго лежали в постели после секса, раскуривая на двоих одну сигарету? Хотя Нейт, вроде, не курил.  
При мысли об этом Уэйд чувствовал, как у него начинает вставать, и торопливо переводил мысли на что-то менее приятное.  
Например на то, что ему придется убить Нейта.  
Тот появился, когда Уэйд уже собирался уходить. Зависнул впереди, не касаясь горящего асфальта ногами. Его глаз чуть горел.  
– Привет, Присцилла.  
– Рад слышать тебя, Уэйд, – его голос изменился или скорее изменилась манера речи. Раньше он говорил спокойно, но резко, словно приказы отдавал, теперь же немного тянул гласные. Ему некуда было спешить. И все же это был старина Нейтан. Иисус-морпех из будущего, герой от рождения.  
Уэйд направил на него пистолет.  
– Пора с этим заканчивать, дружище. Наверное, мне надо извиниться, потому что из-за меня ты вляпался в это дерьмо, но у меня туго с совестью. Ты сам знаешь.  
Он выстрелил, но пуля ожидаемо зависла перед лицом Нейта, удерживаемая телекинезом.  
Почему не стреляет Нина? Вот он стоит, Война, на таком удобном месте, даже дилетант справится. Так какого хера?  
– Она не выстрелит, – сказал Нейтан. – Но я рад, что вы оба вылезли из своих нор. Я не знаю, кого из вас двоих хотел убить больше. Но решил начать с нее.  
– Она-то чем Апокалипсису не угодила?  
– Война не должен испытывать любви. Поэтому я должен убить вас обоих. Чтобы исчез соблазн.  
– Это самое романтическое признание, которое мне когда-либо делали, приятель. Но я люблю другую. Останемся друзьями?  
Он бросился за угол здания, чувствуя, как хрустит под подошвами битое стекло. От взрыва автостоянки в ближайших домах выбило стекла, а стены чуть-чуть подкоптило. Огонь до сих пор горел тут и там.  
Нейтан не полетел за ним, но, когда Уэйд отбежал довольно далеко, прямо перед ним упало тело Домино. Как-будто у марионетки вдруг отрезали все ниточки, так она упала, ее череп с противным звуком ударился об асфальт.  
Уэйд упал рядом с ней на колени, пытаясь приладить остатки формы на ее обнаженном теле. Их словно голыми руками рвали. Бедра ее были в крови, ноги и руки – переломаны. Домино была еще теплой. Уэйд погладил темное пятно вокруг ее глаза. Ему оно всегда нравилось. Он любил все необычное. Глаза ее были распахнуты от боли, и не щеках можно было заметить следы от слез, с подтеками туши.  
Нет, никакой нежности, даже если когда-то и была. Уэйд помнил, как они смогли победить предыдущего Войну, внушив ему любовь. Кажется, Апокалипсис запомнил это тоже, и новый его всадник не собирался допускать прошлых ошибок.  
Уэйд поцеловал Домино, слизал остатки помады и крови с ее губ, и побежал дальше. У него тут были заготовлены несколько ловушек, план Б.  
Вот план С он как-то не успел продумать до конца.  
Нейтан поймал его на крыше, просто спустившись с небес – по старой привычке. Кажется, его забавляли эти салочки.  
– Твоя очередь.  
– Черта с два.  
Его немного беспокоило то, что некому будет похоронить Домино. Что она останется там лежать, гнить, животные начнут раздирать ее по кускам. Не лучшая участь. Ужасная смерть. Уэйд бы хотел умереть так же весело и красиво, как жил, уйти со взрывом, так сказать. Поэтому он еще бежал, выживал, несмотря на потерю лечащего фактора. Не попадалось случая, чтобы уйти красиво.  
А ведь смерть была важной. Обычное самоубийство вряд ли впечатлит ту даму, которую он любил больше всех остальных в этом и соседних мирах.  
Ему показалось, что он видит ее за спиной Нейтана. Темную тень, подол плаща которой треплет ветер.  
– Я скоро буду, дорогая, – сказал он ей. – Готовь хлеб и соль, и джакузи.  
Господи, он так давно мечтал залезть с ней в горячую ванну и обливаться шампанским! Он был всю посмертную вечность готов на это поставить. Если ему, конечно, дадут эту вечность, потому что, пока он был популярен, авторы продолжали воскрешать и воскрешать его. Может, в этом мире он обретет покой, и какой-нибудь новый Дедпул, из другой вселенной, займет его место. Он помнил что-то такое в прошлом. Когда бегал по мирам в поисках Нейта, как принц на белом коне.  
– Аста ла виста, бейби! – сказал он громко, нашаривая в кармане детонатор и нажимая кнопку. Крыша взлетела на воздух вместе с ними, Уэйд довольно захохотал, когда взрывной волной его швырнуло вниз, на горящий асфальт. Он оглох и ослеп, волосы загорелись, и боль от огня напоминала о тех славных днях, когда рак и лечащий фактор сражались в его теле, разрушая и залечивая его тело. Кожа вздулась пузырями, словно не было этих месяцев покоя и красоты. Уэйд Уилсон снова сдох, Дедпул занял его место.  
Он не разбился, потому что план оказался глупым, и Война даже не почесался от взрыва. Он поймал его телекинезом у самой земли, швырнул к стене. Уэйд почувствовал, как треснули ребра, сердце пропустило пару ударов, но упрямо застучало снова. Все его органы были знатными бунтарями и продолжали работать, даже когда Уэйд пытался заставить их перестать. Трудоголики.  
– Довольно глупая попытка.  
– Зато красивая, – не согласился Уэйд.

Он сплюнул кровь, но вышло как-то неловко, и та вместе со слюной потекла по подбородку. Нейтан подошел ближе, наконец-то коснувшись ногами земли, и схватил его железными пальцами за подбородок, сжимая так, что еще чуть-чуть, и мог бы просто раздробить на кусочки. Уэйд видел перед собой его нечеткий силуэт. Звуки долетали до него слабым эхом, он скорее чувствовал слова Нейтана внутри своего черепа. Очень громко, потому что остальные голоса испуганно умолкли.  
«Нам пиздец, чувак, – сказал один из них напоследок. – Приятно было с тобой работать, хоть ты и полный придурок».  
«Вы мой гребаный мозг, ребята, не могу ж я один был ответственен за все это дерьмо! Кто из нас троих должен был думать?» – но на эти мысли Уэйда никто не ответил. Он почувствовал себя невыносимо одиноким. Даже Смерть больше не мелькала рядом. Остался только Нейтан, щупающий его лицо другой рукой, теплой, человеческой. Он царапал появившиеся от ожогов волдыри, не обращая внимания на то, как противно должен выглядеть весь этот гной и обнажившееся розовое мясо. Его пальцы трогали брови Уэйда, его скулы, провели по губам, заставляя открыть рот, а потом он вроде как его поцеловал. Или, скорее, это напоминало укус.  
– Мне надо тебя убить, – сказал он, глаза у него горели. Он был горячим, и, кажется, немного дрожал. Уэйд чувствовал дрожь его пальцев обожженной кожей. Наверное, ублюдка это все возбуждало. Сила Всадника превращала любовь в жажду разрушения, чтобы вписать ее в мировоззрение и не дать мозгу сломаться.  
«Пофиксил мальчик баги, умница».  
Нейтан достал из-за спины маску, Уэйд с трудом различил черный и красный цвета. Ба, да это же его! Новая, потому что та, что была на нем во время взрыва, почти полностью сгорела.  
Нейтан натянул маску ему на голову, почти нежно расправил складки, а потом сжал череп Уэйда рукой. Металлические пальцы давили на виски так сильно, что Уэйд заорал. Дело было не в физической боли, он ведь терпел и большее, но Нейтан еще и сжигал его мозги изнутри телепатией, сосуды лопались, кровь потекла из глаз и ушей, из носа, хлынула изо рта, а Нейтан все не убирал лица. Кажется, он пил эту кровь. Наверное, она казалась ему вкусной.  
– Мне так нравится твой голос, – сказал он довольно, за пару секунд до того, как Уэйд умер.

***

– Да, глупо было отрицать все это сексуальное напряжение между нами, – сказал Уэйд, глядя на свое тело с лопнувшей, как тыква, головой. Нейтан продолжал ломать его, с большим удовольствием, Уэйд даже услышал, как довольно он стонет, отрывая ему руку. Уничтожение доставляло ему ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.  
Смерть обняла Уэйда сзади. Она была холодная, но кого это теперь волновало. Она прижималась к его спине, и он чувствовал каждую соблазнительную выпуклость ее фигуры.  
– Ты не ревнуешь, детка?  
– Живые меня не волнуют, – сказала она. Голос ее был шелестящим, как осенние листья. – Пойдем. Я покажу тебе свой дом.  
– А Терри? – спросил он, не решаясь взять ее за руку и перейти черту. – И Хоуп? И Уизел, наверное, жив еще, он вообще живучий парень.  
– Это уже не твоя забота, дорогой, – она замялась, а потом сама взяла его за руку и потянула за собой. – С ними все хорошо. Ты узнаешь, если они умрут.  
– И если умрет Нейт?  
– Тоже. Я позволю тебе его забрать. Я не ревнива.  
– А как ты относишься к тройничкам? А то есть у меня одна мертвая подружка…


End file.
